Räddad av skämtarna
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Percy råkar illa ut när han drar av fem poäng för Slytherin. Fred, George och Lee Jordan råkar gå förbi, men om de vill rädda Percy, måste de offra en av deras hemligheter.


**Räddad av skämtarna**

Marcus Flint blev fullständigt vansinnig när han såg den lilla slytherinpojken börja gråta förtvivlat och springa iväg. Ingen behandlade en Slytherin så, punkt slut. Han gick fram till Percy Weasley, den lilla nörden som gick i samma årskurs som honom och som hade stått i närheten av den lille pojken innan han börjat gråta.

"Vad hände?" Morrade han

"Jag tog precis fem poäng från Slytherin för att han hade smugglat in en giftorm." Svarade Percy. Och det var i och för sig sant, men det var inte var Flint ville höra. Han var både större och starkare än Percy, och ungefär lika lång. Med andra ord… det var han som bestämde.

"Ta tillbaka det Weasley!"

"Det kan jag inte!"

"Varför inte?"

"Därför att vi prefekter inte har makten att dela ut poäng." Svarade Percy och tittade Flint i ögonen.

Nu hade resten av Slytherinlaget dykt upp. Alla var stora och biffiga, men Percy lät sig inte skrämmas. Han hade skolreglerna på sin sida. Det fanns inget han kunde göra för att ge tillbaks deras poäng och även om han kunde det så tänkte han inte göra det, det var fel av den där lille pojken att smuggla in en orm i skolan.

"Okej, men då vill vi att du lovar att det var den sista poängen du tog från oss" sköt Puecy in.

"Jag är prefekt och han bröt mot reglerna, jag tänker inte ge er någon specialbehandling och så var det med det. Förresten så är det sent, ingen av er får vara ute och vandra omkring i korridorerna vid den här tiden!"

Flint synade Percy, han kände sig utmanad. Han öppnade munnen, visade alla tänderna och gick emot prefekten men hotfulla steg och tryckte upp honom mot väggen.

"Vet du vad? Jag bryr mig inte om ifall du är prefekt eller inte, det kommer inte att göra mindre ont för att du är prefekt i alla fall!"

"Jag skulle inte hota mig ifall jag var du Flint!" Svarade Percy lugnt, han var inte rädd för Flint trots att han var så mycket starkare än honom. Om han inte följde reglerna så skulle de förlora poäng. Ingen skulle få honom att göra ett sämre jobb eller låta ett elevhem komma undan billigare än ett annat.

Lite senare rann en hel ocean av blod ut ur Percys mun, hans läpp var sprucken, han hade fått en stor blåtira och hans glasögon var spruckna och höll på att ramla av. Det var då Flint och hans kompisar upptäckte fukten i Percys ögon.

"Gråter du Weasley?" Hånade han, hans kompisar började skratta. Bole lyfte upp Percy från golvet, där han för tillfället låg, och tvingade hans händer bakom ryggen på honom. Percy tittade upp på Flint.

"Vänta bara tills professor Dumbledore får veta det här!"

"Vad händer då? Drar han av alla våra elevhemspoäng?" Flint placerade sin hand mot Percys kind. Percy försökte dra sig undan, eftersom han var rädd att han skulle slå honom igen men så länge Bole höll fast honom fanns det ingenting han kunde göra. Han knep bara ihop ögonen och vände sig bort som en rädd liten valp som kommit ifrån sin mamma.

Marcus visste att han kunde råka väldigt illa ut efter att ha misshandlat en prefekt så intensivt som han hade misshandlat Percy Weasley. Det fanns bara ett sätt att både rädda sig själv och hela elevhemmet på. Han måste få Percy att lova att inte säga något till Dumbledore.

Han tittade på Percys sönderslagna och skräckslagna ansikte för ett ögonblick. Kanske skulle det gå att be honom rakt ut.

"Lova mig att du aldrig berättar om det här för någon" Percy trodde inte sina ögon.

"Om du tror att jag tänker låta dig komma undan med det här är du dummare än jag någonsin har trott!" Spottade han ur sig. "Du kommer att få förklara varenda litet blåmärke du har tillfogat mig! JAG HOPPAS ATT DU BLIR RELEGERAD!" avslutade Percy när han inte kunde hålla tillbaka sina känslor längre.

En tår trillade ner för Percys kind. Flint betraktade den ett ögonblick utan att säga något mer. Alla Slytherineleverna tittade på Percy en halv minut medan han grät och förtvivlat försökte slita sig ur Boles grepp. Sedan började de skratta åt honom.

Puecy fick se att Percy var på väg att komma åt sin trollstav och skyndade sig att stjäla den och kasta bort den utom räckhåll.

Percy såg längtansfullt efter den ett ögonblick och sedan slog han ner blicken. Han hade fått svårt att andas för allt blod som välde ut från näsan och munnen…

… Flint lyfte upp Percy från golvet och tryckte upp honom mot väggen igen. Percy förstod att han hade svimmat och mötte Flints blick.

"Flint… jag drog av fem poäng… bara fem. Hur många poäng tror du McGonagall drar av när hon får veta att du har misshandlat en prefekt? Tycker du verkligen att det är värt det?" Flint stirrade på honom i några sekunder.

"Vågar du verkligen berätta för henne?" Sa han och Bole tog över honom i ett nackgrepp och tryckte upp honom mot den andra väggen. "Vågar du det lille Gryffindor?" Fortsatte Flint samtidigt som han följde med Bole till den nya väggen. Men Percy var inte färdig än.

"Minns ni inte vad professor Snape berättade om blod förra veckan? Allt som behövs är en liten molekyl och lite avslöjningselexir och sedan vet man allt om hur det gick till. Jag behöver inte berätta någonting." Bole slog till honom i ansiktet för att få tyst på honom, sedan vände han sig till Flint.

"Är det sant? Jag minns ingenting om något avslöjninselexir!" Då kunde Percy inte hålla sig längre.

"Nej det är klart att ni inte kommer ihåg något när ni sitter och skickar hemliga meddelanden hela lektionerna!" Bole kastade ner honom på golvet och trampade på honom.

"Om det är sant så ligger vi illa till!" Resonerade Flint. "Det finns bra mycket mer än en molekyl här." Han såg sig omkring, det var blod överallt, mera än de kunde tvätta bort.

"Vad är en molekyl?" Frågade Bole. Flint suckade och gjorde ett tecken varpå Bole lyfte upp Percy igen.

"Lyssna nu din plugghäst. Vi behöver en trollformel som kan tvätta bort allt det här blodet. Om vi får den lovar vi att vi låter dig gå."

"Jag skulle kunna tvätta bort det om ni ger mig min trollstav." Svarade han.

"Du ska få den när vi är klara, berätta vilken trollformel vi ska använda bara!"

"Den enda trollformel jag kan, ger er bara ett större problem!" Flinade Percy. Han visste faktiskt hur de kunde få bort blodet från väggarna men den trollformeln kunde inte tvätta bort blodet från honom och han visste inte heller någon annan trollformel som kunde.

Nu gick Derrick fram och slog till honom i ansiktet så att han började hosta ut mera blod.

"Nej!" Vrålade Flint. "Inget mera blod!"

---

Fred, George och Lee stirrade på Marodörkartan som de hade tagit fram för att kontrollera om det var fritt fram att öppna utgången till den hemliga gången de befann sig i. Det fanns folk där utanför, och inte vilka som helst heller. Percy och några Slytherinelever. Fred tittade misstänksamt på George och Lee.

"Vad har Percy ihop med Slytherins?"

"Ingen aning" svarade George och plockade fram sin trollstav, pekade mot väggen framför sig och uttalade orden till en besvärjelse som han hittat i biblioteket, "Invisible eye". När han var klar kunde de se igenom väggen utan att bli sedda av dem därute. Alla tre flämtade till när de såg scenen där ute.

"Vi måste hjälpa honom" utbrast George efter en stund.

"Några idéer?" Frågade Lee. Tvillingarna sänkte blicken, ingen av dem hade någon ide.

"Vänta!" Fred lyste upp. "Det finns faktiskt en sak vi kan göra!"

---

Flint nästan svimmade av raseri.

"Det här kommer det i alla fall inget blod av!" Sa han och tog strypgrepp på Percy som ramlade framlänges i greppet och blev hängande. Då hördes plötsligt ljudet av en visselpipa. Och därefter hörde de ljudet av stinkbomber som sprängdes.

"Å nej Peeves!" Skrek Flint. "Vi drar, om Peeves är här kommer Filch också snart. Allihop sprang iväg och lämnade Percy kvar. Percy hade börjat gråta igen. Han orkade inte resa på sig, och det sista han ville var att vara ensam med Peeves när han var skadad. Han la ner huvudet och blundade. Då kanske Peeves skulle tro att han var död och lämna honom ifred.

"Percy?" Percy slog upp ögonen och stirrade in i ögonen på sin bror.

"Det är ingen fara, det är inte Peeves, det är bara Fred och Lee. Men den riktige Peeves är här i närheten och Flint och de andra är på väg rakt emot honom så de kommer snart att förstå att de är lurade. Orkar du resa på dig?"

Percy försökte igen… och ramlade. Då lyfte George upp honom från golvet och sedan dök Lee och Fred också upp. Fred plockade upp Percys trollstav och sprang över till George för att hjälpa honom att lyfta Percy så att inte Slytherinarna skulle se var den hemliga gången var genom något blodspår.

De fyra pojkarna sprang in genom lönndörren och Lee stängde den bakom dem. Fred gömde sig sedan för Percy, bakom en annan mur, för att läsa av marodörkartan. Precis som George hade trott tog det inte lång stund förrän Slytherinarna var tillbaka. Men när de såg att Percy var borta verkade de få väldigt bråttom att komma därifrån.

Fred väntade tills de var tillbaka i sitt sällskapsrum för säkerhets skull. Sedan vände han sig till de andra. Percy hade somnat i armarna på George.

"De är borta!"

"Det var på tiden!" Klagade George och väckte Percy. Fred lutade sig över honom.

"Percy, Flint och de andra har gått. Om du orkar röra på dig nu så tar vi med dig till madam Pomfrey.

Percy nickade och lyckades faktiskt resa sig upp. Fred gick undan igen för att se efter på marodörkartan vart Peeves var.

"Det är grönt!" Berättade han. Och sedan gick de allihop ut ur lönngången och började gå mot sjukhusflygeln, långsamt för att inte skada Percy ännu mera.

När Lee gick in i nästa korridor hörde han plötsligt en röst som ropade på honom.

"Mr Jordan vad gör du ute i korridorerna så här sent?!"

Lee vände sig lättat om mot professor McGonagall.

"Professorn! Percy Weasley är skadad. Flint och Bole och några andra stora Slytherins…" McGonagall avbröt honom med ett skrik när hon fick syn på Percy som var täckt med blod och släpade sig fram en centimeter i taget med Fred och Georges hjälp.

"Å herre jösses! Mr Weasley hur mår du? Lägg dig ner så fixar vi det här!"

Percy lade sig tacksamt ner, fortfarande stödd av Fred och George.

"Det här kommer att gå bra!" Lovade George och tryckte Percys hand. "Du får sova ut inatt och sedan, imorgon, så får du berätta hela historien!"

Fred, George och Lee gick tillbaka till deras sällskapsrum och McGonagall trollade fram en osynlig bår till Percy.

Han somnade på väg upp till madam Pomfrey. Där uppe vaknade han till igen och fick dricka lite för att kunna somna om.

Dagen efter kom professorerna McGonagall och Dumbledore in till honom och fick höra hela historien.

"Jag ska gå till mitt kontor och räkna ut exakt hur många poäng Slytherin har förlorat i natt" sa Dumbledore och gick, efter att ha givit Percy några krya på dig hälsningar.

I dörren blev han hindrad några sekunder av Fred, George, Ron och Ginny som störtade in för att se hur deras bror mådde men han log bara lättat åt dem och gick vidare.

McGonagall gick också ut för att lämna syskonen ifred några minuter eftersom hon visste att madam Pomfrey skulle köra ut dem förr eller senare.

"Det gick i alla fall bra tillslut!" Tröstade Ron när han såg att Percys ögon började bli vattniga. "De är glada om de får behålla några poäng över huvud taget!"

Percy nickade och somnade om. Han kände sig helt trygg nu med alla sina yngre syskon omkring sig. Till och med Fred och Georges närvaro var tröstande.

Två minuter senare kom madam Pomfrey och körde ut dem.


End file.
